Holiday Memories
by Tink555
Summary: Little memories of Phineas and Ferb's holidays. I'll update this around the time of the holiday
1. St Patrick's Day

**Hey everyone :D! This is something I started thinking of today. This going to be a ton of short stories, one for each holiday. I'm just writting this because I'm bored and I want to improve my writting skills. So, anyway, Here's the first one I wrote!**

St. Patrick's Day

Phineas walked into the bedroom, looking for Ferb. It was St. Patrick's Day, and Phineas was excited to see what his brother was wearing. Phineas was wearing a green short sleeved shirt to show his holiday spirit. Ferb usually went all out on the holidays. For instance, last year Ferb wore the most convincing Frankenstein costume, and he did it all himself.

Phineas had gotten up early that morning, because he had to go through his whole closet just to find this one shirt. Most clothes that he had were part of his trademark look, which was a white, short sleeved shirt with orange stripes, and dark blue shorts. It was easy to find the shorts, since he could just use his usual shorts, but the shirt was much more difficult than he had anticipated.

He almost laughed when he saw his brother. He was completely normal! He wore his normal outfit and everything. Phineas was frozen with surprise. He had expected his brother to do something more than just his usual look today. There was so much he could do today, yet he looked completely normal.

"Wow Ferb, I thought you'd dress up a little today! Don't you realize what day it is today?" Phineas asked. He guessed that Ferb had just forgotten what day it was today. They had been pretty busy, because of school and inventions.

Ferb nodded, pointing to Phineas's shirt. He had an amused smile for some reason, but Phineas didn't notice.

"Why aren't you dressed then, Ferb? You know what happens to people who don't dress up, right?" Phineas asked, smiling. He had never had the chance to pinch any of his friends, because they all went crazy. So being able to pinch someone was pretty amazing.

He walked over and sat on Ferb's bed. They talked about what they thought their friends may wear before Phineas got too impatient. He pitched Ferb on the arm, his smile growing.

"HA! I get to pinch you ten times now!" Ferb screamed, as if he expected Phineas to pinch him. Or was waiting for him too. Phineas looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"What? Why?" Phineas asked.

"Green hair." Ferb murmured cleverly. Phineas looked shocked as Ferb tackled his brother to pinch him.

Later on the bus, on their way to school, Isabella noticed Phineas was a little grumpy. He glared playfully over at Ferb. Isabella was confused, because the two brothers never fight.

"Hey Phineas, hi Ferb, whatcha doin?" She asked, using her normal catchphrase.

"Hi Isabella, just a warning, don't, and I mean DON'T pinch Ferb." He said, making Ferb laugh.

**So, what do you think? I had fun writing this. I guess I got my sort of happy story after all! I thought it was cute. I'll update this next time a huge holiday comes around. Easter I think XD**


	2. April Fool's Day

April Fool's Day

Phineas and Ferb walked tiredly downstairs. They had stayed up late, trying to build an underground pool the day before. The weirdest part about this though was the fact that even underground, their invention still disappeared. Candace hadn't even tried busting them this time. She was too busy trying to have a romantic day with Jeremy.

Phineas had a huge smile on his face. This wasn't weird, because he usually smiled, but today he had a good reason to smile. It was finally April first! That meant it was April fool's day! Phineas finally had a chance to get back at Ferb for St. Patrick's Day! Today was the perfect day for payback. Phineas had already planned it all out. He thought his plan was genius. There was no way it could fail.

"Hey Ferb, I think mom said she left pancakes for us in the fridge from yesterday, right?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged, saying he didn't know if she had or not. Phineas went over to the fridge and pulled out two plates with three pancakes on each of them. Phineas handed Ferb one of them, and put a little syrup on his. Ferb did the same, and they both sat down to eat. Phineas tried to keep giggles in as he watched Ferb eat his first bite. His plan was about to begin. He was so excited to finally have his revenge.

Ferb took his first bite hungrily. He loved his mother's pancakes, so he was happy that she had saved some for them today. After his first bite, he basically gobbled the rest down. They were delicious.

Phineas was confused. He thought something more would happen, but Ferb seemed to love them! He looked slightly disappointed as he took a bite of his own. Suddenly, tears started filling his own as the overly salty taste filled his entire mouth. He quickly swallowed the food, but the taste was still in his mouth as he ran over to the cupboard to get a glass for water. It took him a whole second to remember that he had made sure all the glasses were dirty the night before. Finally, he just put his head under the sink and rinsed and spit until the taste was gone.

Ferb was laughing through all of this. He felt bad for Phineas, but he had known all of this was going to happen. That was why he was laughing at his brother.

"Why are you laughing at me Ferb?" Phineas asked, even more confused now. His plans were all ruined. He was really confused about how he had gotten the salty pancakes he had made for Ferb. He had left his pancakes on the left side of the fridge, and Ferb's on the right, just to make sure he wouldn't get them confused. So how were they messed up?

"I learned your plans a while ago Phineas! So I decided to have a little bit of fun with you, and switched the plats before you woke up this morning. April fool's Phineas!" Ferb was still laughing as he said this. Phineas joined in, and they headed into the backyard to start planning their newest invention. As they headed out, though, Phineas said something to Ferb that made him laugh again.

"You know what Ferb, I don't like April fool's day anymore."

**Happy April Fool's Day everybody! Did anyone do any good pranks, or get pranked at all? I did this exact same thing to my sister, but with milk instead of pancakes. She freaked out lol! It was so funny! I wasn't pranked though. That's probably good though. It's more fun to prank then to be pranked, huh guys? Anyway, I hope you liked it :D!**


	3. Easter

Easter

"Happy Easter Ferb!" Phineas said as they both woke up. Ferb smiled tiredly, trying to rub sleep from his eyes. Phineas, as usual, was wide awake, already his usual optimistic self. He seemed ready to go create whatever invention they were planning on making today. But before either boy can start building, they had to get their Easter baskets. Ferb smiled as he thought of something.

"So Phineas, are you ready to see what the Easter Platypus left you this year?" Ferb asked, unable to hold back his laughter anymore. As he laughed, Phineas glared at him, thinking of an explanation.

"Hey! You know I was only six when I thought of that! Plus, it makes much more sense than an Easter bunny! I mean seriously, how many rabbits do you know that can hold that many eggs to give to children? A platypus would make much more sense, since they're the only mammals that can lay eggs…" He broke off there, because he knew he wasn't making his situation any better. Ferb was just laughing harder now. Phineas joined in, since he couldn't stop it. He thought back to the day he had thought of the Easter platypus.

_Phineas and Ferb chased Perry throughout the backyard, laughing as they tried to retrieve the tool that he had stolen. They were trying to build a bird feeder for their father, and needed the tool Perry stole. Perry seemed to want them to play though._

_Suddenly, Linda opened the screen door. "Come on kids, the Easter bunny left something for you!" Linda yelled, gesturing for them to come in as she said that. Perry obediently went inside, followed by Phineas and Ferb, still trying to get their tool back._

_They saw three baskets, full of eggs, toys, and candy. Phineas and Ferb almost squealed when they saw the tools they wanted to get. But then a confused look came over Phineas's face. Linda and Lawrence, who were both taking millions of pictures of them all, paused, looking confused as well. They set the cameras down, walking over to Phineas._

"_What's wrong, Phineas?" Linda asked, sounding as she looked._

"_Did the Easter bunny forget to give you something?" Lawrence asked._

"_Mom, dad, it can't be an Easter bunny!" Phineas yelled, still looking confused._

"_Well, why ever not?" Lawrence asked, even more confused now._

"_Because, Easter bunnies can't lay these eggs!" Phineas told them. He went deep into thought for a second, and then a wide grin spread over his face. "It's not an Easter bunny… It's an Easter platypus!"_

"_An Easter… Platypus?" both parent's asked slowly, looking confused._

"_Yes, an Easter platypus! After all, you were the ones who told me that platypuses lay eggs! So it's an Easter platypus!" Phineas explained, looking at Ferb. He looked thoughtful for a second, and then nodded. _

"_Ok then Phineas. An Easter platypus!" Linda said, sounding happy. Phineas could be so cute sometimes! They finished going through their Easter basket's without further delay. After they were done, Phineas and Ferb stood up at the same time._

"_Come on Ferb! Let's go see if we can find the Easter platypus! Coming, Per-! Hey… where is Perry?" Phineas wondered, looking around._

**Happy easter everybody :D! I'm finally home from vacation... We drove for four or five hours just to get home though -_-... I slept through it, and read a little bit of The Hunger Games. And by a little bit, I mean half the book XD! I read that much in about two hours. I'm a fast reader XD.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it :)**


	4. Fourth of July

Fourth of July

**(Quick authors note… I know I said this would be Phineas and Ferb moments, but I thought of a really cute idea for a Doofenshmirtz and Perry moment. You know, to show off their friend- enemy relationship? I'll still have Phineas and Ferb in it, it's just the main focus of this one will be D&P…)**

Perry walked in to Doofenshmirtz's building after finally being able to slip away from his family. He hadn't had time to check in with Monogram, so he was hoping he wouldn't get in trouble. To his surprise, Doofenshmirtz's lab was empty, except for the usual, non-evil machines, and completely silent other than the usual beeping of the machines. He looked around, looking for any little –inator he could have not seen. But there was nothing.

He searched the whole house for anything, even a living person. He couldn't find anything evil, other than Doofenshmirtz, who was sitting out on his porch (**That part of his building that is sticking out… idk what to call that…**). He wasn't even really sitting. He was moping, to be exact. Perry stared at him blankly for a second, then followed his eyes to the carnival bellow. His owners were somewhere down there, probably getting ready for the firework show that was about to start. It was almost completely dark outside.

"Oh hi Perry the platypus. I thought I sent a message to Monobrow, telling him I wasn't doing anything today. But since you are here, I guess there's no point in you leaving. I'm not in the mood to trap you or anything. You see, ever since I've moved here, I've never had anyone to watch the firework show with. I've tried getting Vanessa to come over, I even tried going to her house once, but it never worked. I always ended up alone today, while everyone else had barbeques, and all that other fun stuff families do together. And to make it even worse, they decided to have parades and carnivals right by my building every year, as if they are trying to mock me! It's horrible! I've tried sleeping through it… But those fireworks! It's like they were built to annoy me or something. All the booming sounds! All night with the booming! I never get any rest! Never! And I always end up watching the fireworks, all alone, like I do every year." Doofenshmirtz moaned when he noticed Perry.

Perry felt really bad for Doofenshmirtz, but he had no idea what to do for him. There was no way he could get Doofenshmirtz's family to come. And his owners were probably curious where he went by now, so he couldn't stay for long. He racked his brain for a solution until he realized his only option. He pulled a paper and pen out of his hat and wrote a message for Doofenshmirtz. He handed him the note and watched Doofenshmirtz read it, joy coming to Doofenshmirtz's face as he got closer.

**I can stay and watch part of the fireworks with you, but I need to leave before they are over. I'll stay for as long as I can though.**

"REALLY! YOU'LL WATCH THE PARADE WITH ME!" Doofenshmirtz squealed, sounding like a little girl. Perry laughed, nodding. Doofenshmirtz opened his mouth to say something, when the first firework went off with a loud boom. Perry stayed and watched the fireworks with him for about three fourths of the show, then ran to the door.

"Thank you, Perry the platypus! I hope that we can do something like this again…" Doofenshmirtz called, watching him leave. Before he slipped out the door, Perry looked back and smiled, nodding slightly. They both knew what that one small gesture meant though…

"Always."

…

"Hey, where's Per…Oh there you are Perry. I didn't see you there. Anyway, I brought our invention with us Ferb! And since its dark, we can use them!" Phineas told Ferb excitedly. Phineas pulled out two sticks, and handed one to Ferb. They looked at each other and smiled before saying the ignition word in unison.

"Activate."

Phineas's stick lit up instantly, shooting an amazing mini firework show all around him, mini boom sounds and all. Ferb's on the other hand, started to vibrate slowly, speeding up before Ferb had time to do anything. It exploded with a massive boom just as Phineas was watching the grand finale. When his stick died out and dissolved into dust, he looked over at his brother. Ferb was covered head to toe in rainbow colored paint and glowing sparkles. He looked himself over in surprise before something clicked. He glared over at Phineas, who was somehow completely clean although the grass around him was rainbow colored and sparkly as well.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" Ferb asked, and although he looked angry, he sounded seconds away from laughing.

"YES! I FINALLY GOT YOU BACK!" Phineas yelled, laughing. Ferb joined in after a second. "Don't worry though, the paint and sparkles wear off after a few days…"

"Ok then, how about a hug Phineas?" Ferb yelled, chasing his brother through the field. They were both still laughing as they did this.

"Do I even want to know?" Linda asked, watching the boys in confusion.

"Knowing these two, no." Candace murmured, smiling at her brothers.

**XD Yay Phineas, you finally got back at your brother... After about 5 months lol. Anyway, Doof and Perry got the spotlight this time :D! I couldn't really think of much for Phineas and Ferb, so I handed the spot life over to someone else. **

**And sorry that I didn't to Mother's or Father's day. Maybe I'll do them when I get free time and when I'm bored. I couldnt think of any ideas on Mother's and Father's day... **

**Anyway, Thanks for reading. What did you guys do today? I went to a barbeque with my family, and then we went to a carnival to see the fireworks :) It was a lot of fun... Except for one thing... IT'S SOOOOOOO FREAKING HOT OUTSIDE! And the crowd at the carnival didn't help... But it was still fun, and the fireworks were amazing :D!**


	5. Halloween

Halloween

"Hey Ferb! Are you ready to go?" Phineas yelled, waiting by the door for Ferb to appear. Like every year, they kept their Halloween costumes secret until they were ready to go trick-or-treating. This was very hard to do until a year or two ago, when they had built an invention that could make any outfit or costume appear out of thin air. They had been worried about using it at first, since they had heard most machines like this stole stuff from surrounding shops. But after many tests and phone calls, the machine was proven innocent enough, and they've used it ever since.

Phineas was proud of his costume this year. He was completely covered in a multicolored powder that made his skin that made his skin look like it was rotting. It was designed not to smear or rub off, or even come off at all until he took a shower. He had used something special to make his skin sag, as if it really was rotting. He wore a ripped, long sleeved shirt. It looked as if it was once white, but now it was smudged with dirt and other things, turning it brown and yellow, and was also splattered with fake blood. He thought about adding a jacket to keep himself warm, but he decided to add a built in heater instead. He did the same with the ripped, dirty jeans he wore to match.

Phineas ran down the stairs and smiled at Phineas. He was fully covered in shiny silver metal. His eyes were red, and dimly glowing. His mouth covered by a square now, with static lines going through it, making smile look weird since the lines were smiling to. The body was thick and rectangle shaped. It looked like something Phineas and Ferb may have built when he was board, with many hidden traps hidden inside. The arms were skin tight, and ended with pinchers. His legs were gone, replaced by a hovering device of some kind. Phineas smiled back at his brother, impressed by his work.

"Nice!" He said, sounding as impressed by Ferb's work as he felt.

Ferb nodded, obviously saying "You too."

A smile suddenly broke through the usual blank look on his face as he remembered something. Phineas looked at him curiously, wondering what was so funny.

"Hey Phineas, I have something else to show you. I think you'll like it!" Ferb said excitedly. Phineas didn't have any time to reply. Ferb had already disappeared upstairs. Phineas stood there in silence, feeling more impatient than he had a minute ago. What did Ferb think was so special? It took Ferb a few minutes to find what he was looking for, but as soon as he did, he ran down the stairs as fast as he could in his costume.

Ferb held Perry in his hands, but there was something different about him. It took Phineas a moment to realize what it was, but when he did notice it, the smile was whipped off his face. he glared up at Ferb, who was now laughing his head off at Ferb. Perry had bunny ears sticking out of his head, looking out of his head, looking like they've always been there.

"I finally found the Easter Platypus, Phineas!" Ferb tried saying between laughter.

"Really Ferb? I thought we were done with this!" Phineas yelled, playfully pushing his brother, forcing him to drop Perry. He didn't really notice though. He pushed Phineas back, and they both ran out, with their platypus close behind, all ready to trick or treat.

**Sorry that this is a little late. I couldn't really think of anything to write at first. I ended up writing this. I hope you like :D**


End file.
